The Moonstone
by Snowfeather
Summary: Snowpaw, a new apprentice, sets off on a journey to mothermouth to speak with Starclan and save all the cats of the forest from Greencough. Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I don't own any of the series the warriors, I just read the books. This is my first fan fiction, hopefully you like it!

The Moonstone

Snowpaw opened her blue eyes, and before her stood Leafpaw, her pelt hanging from her. Leafpaw, like most of the cats of Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan, had greencough, which would soon take over the whole forest, sending all of the cats to Starclan. Some of the cats in Thunderclan had already gone to Starclan, like Snowpaw's sister, Crystalpaw. Snowpaw had just been apprenticed, and fortunately, did not have greencough, yet.

"Come on Snowpaw, wake up! Cinderpelt and Firestar must see you as soon as possible," Leafpaw mewed.

"Alright, alright. I am coming. Why do they need me? Why not Blackpaw?"

"Because Blackpaw just got greencough. You are the only cat that doesn't have it and if we don't do anything soon, we will all be sent to Starclan," Leafpaw lead the way to Firestar's den, where Sandstorm lay. Cinderpelt and Firestar sat beside her with worried looks on their faces. Sandstorm was barely breathing, Snowpaw watched her fur gently rise and fall.

"Good, Snowpaw you're here. I need you to go on a very special mission. I know usually that apprentices aren't allowed to go to the moonstone, but we need you to go-," Firestar stopped and coughed. He looked tired and old for his age.

"We need you to go to the moonstone, alone, and speak with Starclan. You are the only cat fit for the job and if you don't, there is no hope for Thunderclan, or any other of the clans," Cinderpelt finished.

"But why me? I have been just apprenticed and I don't think I could make it all the way there. I don't think I could do that, but for the sake of the clan I guess I will have to." Snowpaw said. She was honored, yet scared to be the only cat chosen for the job. She had no idea this was coming.

"We need you to go to the moonstone and speak with Starclan. Ask them what to do with this greencough. There is no hope without Starclan's help, I can't even help everyone. They are all dying around me and I cant take it anymore," Cinderpelt said. She coughed and looked up into Silverpelt. Cinderpelt, had greencough and it was soon turning into blackcough and there was no way of stopping it. Thunderclan had used up all of the herbs in the forest to stop it from spreading, but it was no use. The forest was in danger.

"Don't say anything more, I need to go before I catch anything, I know exactly what to do. You just rest and I will get help," Snowpaw said.

"Spoken like a true warrior" Leafpaw said. "Now go. See you in a day or so."

And as soon as she said that, Snowpaw sped off to the moonstone, hoping that Starclan could help her in the forests time of need.

**Please read and review, What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Don't worry readers, Sandstorm defiantly will not die, she is too much of a good character, and firestar would freak out if she did. Sorry its too short:)**

Snowpaw ran off in the direction of fourtrees. She was really worried about Sandstorm. She felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders, and she was the only one that could save her best friend, Frostpaw. Frostpaw had a slight cough, and was growing weaker every day, Snowpaw was real worried about her. Now all she had to do was save the whole forest.

She walked down to a stream running down near the Windclan camp. She saw a grey cat running toward her. She started to panic and hid under a bush. The grayish cat ran towards the bush she was hiding in and sat down.

"Hey little thunderclan apprentice, I am not here to hurt you, please come out," The gray cat mewed

Snowpaw crept out of the bushes to find Crowfeather standing in front of her. "Hey Crowfeather, can you help me?" She had met Crowfeather at her very first gathering and they had become friends. Snowpaw licked her foot and sat down, waiting for his answer.

"Well, I was wondering why you were here, I have nothing else to do since all of my clanmates are sick with greencough so talk," Crowfeather mewed.

"Well, since I am the only cat left in Thunderclan that doesn't have greencough, I was sent by Cinderpelt to go to mothermouth and speak with Starclan. Do you have greencough? Because if you do I can't be near you." Snowpaw started to back away.

"Well, you know what, the same thing happened to me, and I am on my way to mothermouth to also speak with Starclan. Would you want to go together so it's not as scary reaching Starclan? Don't worry I don't have greencough either, but if we wait too long we might catch it." Crowfeather mewed.

"That's a good idea, lets go before everyone dies. Thanks so much for your help," Snowpaw mewed. She knew that not only was she saving Thunderclan, she was hopefully saving the whole forest from this plague. She realized if she did not travel to Starclan, she would have no friends to come back with.

Crowfeather and Snowpaw started to head toward the moonstone, wondering what was in store for them. They felt like the weight of the world was on their shoulders, and it practically was.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I am not sure if I am going to finish this story, I only have 2 reviews so it's not a big hit.

Snowpaw and Crowfeather were standing in front of mothermouth. _It looks so big, and dark_, Snowpaw thought. Her snowy white fur glistened in the sun.

"Are you sure you still want to go in there?" Crowfeather asked Snowpaw.

"Yes, of corse. Cinderpelt said that I have to go and talk to Starclan, and that's what I am going to do," Snowpaw said, although she was really scared on what would happen, she was determined to go in there. She wondered what it would be like, inside there.

They walked into the deep windy tunnel. It was so dark that she relied on scent rather than sight to get her through. She could smell Crowfeather's scent and she knew that she was safe. They walked and walked, until Snowpaw thought that her feet would collapse. Suddenly, she saw a flash of light coming from the end of the tunnel. She was almost there.

"Wait, don't touch the stone yet. Tallstar said that I have to wait until the stone turns a beautiful white color, then lay down and press your nose to it and let Starclan send you sleep." Crowfeather mewed. He sat down and curled his tail around his feet.

"Okay, I trust that you know. All Cinderpelt said was to go and share dreams with Starclan, none of the real important stuff like what Tallstar said. I guess she was in a hurry to send me on my way." Snowpaw lay down near Crowfeather and closed her eyes. She was very tired from that long journey to the moonstone.

A while later, Crowfeather woke Snowpaw up. "What's happening?" Snowpaw mewed.

"Look at the moonstone," Crowfeather mewed. The moonstone had turned a beautiful white color, as the moon hit it. It lit up the whole cave. Crowfeather walked up to the moonstone and lay his nose on the stone. Snowpaw walked over, and lay down, she touched her nose to the stone, resisting the temptation to pull it off. She then lay down and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Moonstone**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**A/N: Its been a really long time, but i just saw all the reviews I am getting and HAD to write another chapter. Thanks to Horsetail, Hazelfrostie, Dewflower, Mysticstar, Snowpelt, Krissy25, Fnanit-Bananna and Ravenpelt. I hope to update more often.**_

_**(I Don't Own Warriors, and NEVER WILL!)**_

Snowpaw woke up in a big field, surrounded by trees. Crowfeather woke up beside her, and started to look around. As Snowfeather started to look around, she saw a thin figure of a cat walking towards her. As it got closer, she recognised it as Bluestar, the old Thunderclan leader. She also saw a smaller figure walking shyly behind Bluestar.

"Welcome Crowfeather, and Snowpaw., I see you traveled well. You are a very courageous young cat, and your future is very bright. We have more important matters to discuss. You, and Crowfeather are the only cats who have not caught Greencough," Bluestar said. "Therefore, I am trusting you with curing all of the sick cats."

When Bluestar finished speaking, many cats from Starclan appeared before them. Among them, Snowpaw saw her sister Crystalpaw. Her pure white coat shone like diamonds in the moonlight, and she looked older and wiser than the last time Snowpaw saw her. Snowpaw looked at Crowfeather. He was staring at a magnificent gray tom, who looked a lot like him.

"Stonepelt! I thought I would never see you again!" Crowfeather purred. Snowpaw immediately understood. His father must have died of Greencough a few days ago. Snowpaw couldn't even imagine what Crowfeather had to go through when his father died.

"Crystalpaw, is it really you?" Snowpaw said. She couldn't believe how much Crystalpaw had changed while being in Starclan.

"Yes, that really is your twin sister Crystalpaw. There are some things you must understand about Starclan. When a cat dies, it gets to choose what stage of life it will enter your dreams in. Crystalpaw chose an older version of herself, and Stonepelt chose a younger version." Bluestar mewed. "Now, we don't have much time until more cats start dying. I must choose a cat from Shadowclan, and another from Riverclan to represent their clans."

Two cats appeared beside Snowpaw. The first cat was Mosspelt from Riverclan. The second cat was Smokepaw from Shadowclan. "You four are all here because the sickness of greencough has infected nearly all the forest. You are the cats who have not gotten the sickness yet, and if Starclan doesn't do anything, all the cats will die and the clans will no longer exist. I'm going to give you a special power, that heals cats from greencough. You are responsible to go back to your clans, and heal them. Now for your powers"

Crystalpaw walked up to Snowpaw, Stonepelt walked up to Crowfeather, and two other cats walked up to Smokepaw and Mosspelt. "With this life, I give you immunity to the greencough virus, and the power to heal all cats who have the virus." The four cats mewed in unison. Suddenly a fuzzy warm feeling overcome Snowpaw as the immunity and power was given to her.

"Not only have you been granted immunity from greencough and the power to heal, an extra life has been given to you from each of the cats who gave you the power. Now if something bad happens to you, you have another life. You are not a leader in any way, but your duty is to relieve all cats from the sickness." Bluestar mewed.

As Bluestar spoke her last word, the four cats all woke up, noses still touching the moonstone.

**A/N: Well... Please review and tell me if you liked it. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Moonstone**_

_**Chapter 5!**_

_**(I dont own warriors, and saying this is pointless too.)**_

Snowpaw and the others woke up, their heads rose up from the moonstone. Smokepaw and Mosspelt must have arrived after Snowpaw and Crowfeather went to sleep. Smokepaw got up and stretched, and she noticed how he had gained mucle since the last time she had seen him at the gathering. As she rose, she noticed how the extra life and the immunity given to her by Starclan had increased her strength.

"Wow, my body feels so great. It must be from the immunity." Snowpaw mewed.

"Yeah, this is great, I feel as if I could run all the way to camp." Snowpaw replied.

"Well getting back to real life now, we need to go heal our clans. I'm leaving." Mosspelt said. She dashed out into the darkness of the tunnel, leading to the clans territories. The three remaining cats followed her, realizing that there are more important things to do than commenting on what Starclan has done to them.

"Do you want to walk together?" Snowpaw asked Smokepaw. She was intersted in him, she wanted to get to know him better. He seemed like a mysterious cat.

"Yeah, some company would do me good." Smokepaw replied. They walked for a little while, and then they started talking.

"So how long have you been an apprentice?" Snowpaw asked.

"About two moons, what about you?"

"Two moons. We must have been born at the same time. My mom abandoned me and my sister Crystalpaw when we were kits, and Thunderclan brought us in. None of the other clans would have wanted to take us in, and we were very grateful that they did. My sister recently died of greencough, you might have seen her when they were giving us their extra lives." Snowpaw said. She suddenly felt lonely, she had no family in Thunderclan anymore.

"Wow, you must feel really lonely in thunderclan. Do you at least have any friends there?" Smokepaw asked.

"Yeah, I have lots of friends. I just wonder what it would be like to have a real family around. Sandstorm acts like my mom, but its just not the same, you know?

"Yes, I have my whole family over there. My brother Talonpaw is an apprentice with me. My mother Tallpoppy and my father Cedarheart are both obsessed with getting my father to be leader some day, and spend no time for me. I just wish I could get away from all of that." Smokepaw said.

"Wow, its finally someone who knows what I'm going through." Snowpaw mewed. They kept walking for a little while, and entwined her tail in his. (A/N: Like holding hands, but the cat-way. I want to put romance in this story, even though its not classified as a romance.)

They walked in silence until they reached the border between Thunderclan and Shadowclan. Smokepaw turned around, and stared into Snowpaws crystal-blue eyes.

"It was really nice to meet you Snowpaw. Do you want to see each other again?" Smokepaw asked her.

"Yeah, I do. Why don't we meet at this big rock tomorow night." Snowpaw replied. She was happy that she could see him again.

"Okay, well good-bye for now, Snowpaw." Smokepaw mewed. He took a step towards her, and licked her affectionately behind the ear.

"Bye Smokepaw." Snowpaw replied. She turned around, and headed across the Thunderpath and into the Thunderclan camp. When she walked in, she was completely suprised. All the cats were very weak, and were laying on the ground. She immediately ran up to the weakst cat, Sorreltail and looked into her eyes. She wondered how to cure all of these cats.

_One tear from your eyes, will cure one cat. _She heard the familiar voice of Crystalpaw telling her.

Snowpaw looked deep into Sorreltails worried eyes. Sorreltail let out a faint mew, and tried to lift her head. The effort was too much for her, and her head fell back down to the ground. Snowpaw was suddenly filled with sadness and pity for the poor cat, and tears finally came to her eyes. One soft tear rolled down from her cheek onto Sorreltails head. Sorreltails whole body suddenly started to come back to life.

"Thank you so much Snowpaw, you saved me! Now go help all the other cats!" Sorreltail mewed. Snowpaw ran over to the leaders den, and cured Sandstorm and Firestar. She then ran over to the elders den, and found a horrible sight. She looked at the four elders, slowly dying. She cured Longtail, Frostfur and Speckletail. When she went over to cute Dappletail, she found out it was too late. The poor cat had already made her journey to Starclan. Snowpaw wailed in sadness. Dappletail was so nice to her, telling her the best stories about what Thunderclan was like before Bluestar was leader.

Snowpaw then realized that if she stayed grieving for Dappletail for too long, more cats would die. She ran over and cured all three of Fernclouds kits. She looked deep into Fernclouds eyes to see how the young she-cat was doing, and saw that Ferncloud was on the brink of death. Another tear rolled down Snowpaws cheek, and onto Fernclouds flank. _Please don't die Ferncloud_, Snowpaw prayed to Starclan. She let another tear roll onto Fernclouds flank, and watched as Ferncloud gained her strength back. The three kits were mewing happily to their mom, as she slowly woke up.

Snowpaw then ran to the medicine cat den, and saw that there were no cats inside. She wondered where Leafpool and Cinderpelt had gotten to. She then ran over to the apprentices den, and found Whitepaw and Shrewpaw sleeping together, their tails entwined. It was so sweet to see them together. She also found Leafpaw and Cinderpelt huddled in a corner, ovbiously trying to keep Spiderpaw warm. She cured all five cats successfully. She was so glad that none of them had died.

She walked into the warriors den, and found the rest of the cats. She cured almost all of them, until she got to Rainwhisker and Sootfur. She saw that they were in serious condition, and on the brink of death. A flood of tears came to her, and the tears rolled onto the two cats flanks. For a few moments, the two cats seemed as if they were death. Snowpaw prayed to Starclan that she wouldn't lose either of them. They were both really nice to her, and Rainwhisker was her mentor. Suddenly, Sootfur stirred. Sootfur woke up.

"Rainwhisker...dead..wasn't strong enough..." Sootfur weakly mewed. It seemed as if it took all of Sootfurs strength to say one word. Snowpaw rested his head, Sootfur shouldn't be talking until he was stronger. The stronger warriors walked over to Rainwhisker, slowly grieving for him.

Snowpaw felt a sense of accomplishment. She had cured almost all of Thunderclan. She wondered how the other clans were doing, and who had died. She especially wondered about Smokepaw. She felt such a connection between them, and couldn't wait to see him again.

**A/N: So there, I know how to write death scenes. This also proves that this story is not all rainbows and butterflies either. So please hit the review button, and tell me what you think. **

**Also, read my other story: The Random Adventures of Brambleclaw and Ashfur. I have about 5 chapters in it currently, and I am still writing. **

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

The Moonstone Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews. I didn't expect so many. Anyway, keep doing what you're doing, reading and reviewing.

Snowpaw walked into the middle of the clearing. Thunderclan was recovering well from the sickness. She hadn't told them what had happened during the meeting with Starclan, but had planned to tell Cinderpelt soon. She watched as Leafpaw and Cinderpelt went from cat to cat, making sure they were doing fine. Firestar walked slowly out of his den with Sandstorm at his side. He was still weak, he was one of the unlucky ones who the sickness hit more violently. He walked over to Snowpaw, and started to say something to her.

"Graystripe took a small patrol out just before you came back. He was sick, and I'm worried about him. He also brought two other cats, Frostpaw and Squirellpaw. I would go out to look for them, but I am too weak. Just a second, I will find a stronger cat accompany you." Firestar said. He slowly walked into the warriors den, and a few moments later emerged with Brackenfur and Cloudtail at his side. "Cloudtail and Brackenfur will accompany you, Good luck." With those words, he walked back into his den to rest.

"Alright. What sort of patrol did Graystripe say he was going on?" Snowpaw asked the two warriors.

"He said he was going on a hunting patrol. I'm not sure what direction they would have gone in, but we must reach them soon." Brackenfur replied. The three cats quickly walked out of the camp, and tried to find a scent-trail left by one of the cats. Snowpaw opened her mouth to see if she could find Graystripes scent and follow it.

"I found it. They went that way a little while ago." Cloudtail mewed. They immediately ran off in the direction of the scent, and followed it until they reached the Sandy hollow. Snowpaw opened her mouth to find the scent again, and couldn't find it.

"This way," Brackenfur mewed. "We're getting close." They ran for a little while longer, until Snowpaw scented the farmiliar stench of Greencough. She turned to the right, and followed the scent. She pushed her way through a couple of bramble bushes, and soon enough came across the familiar scents of Graystripe, Frostpaw and Squirellpaw. The three cats were laying on the ground, resting their weak bodies. Snowpaw immediately ran over to Frostpaw, and looked into her troubled eyes. Frostpaw seemed very weak, and the thought of Frostpaw dying sent tears to Snowpaw's eyes. Tears flowed from Snowpaws eyes onto Frostpaw's flank. After a few moments, Frostpaw opened her eyes and saw that Snowpaw had saved her.

"Thank you," Frostpaw weakly mewed. Snowpaw then moved onto Graystripe and Squirellpaw, and cured them both just in time. Once they all regained the strength to stand up, the three cats were glowing with happiness.

"Thank you so much Snowpaw. If you had come any later, one of us may have died. Have you saved the clan?" Graystripe asked.

"Yes, Firestar was the one who send us on the patrol to find you three." Snowpaw replied. She was now happy with herself, she had saved her whole clan and everyone was safe now. Nothing else could go wrong now that everyone in Thunderclan was well again.

"Lets head back to camp now. I'm sure Firestar and Thunderclan have great respects to pay to Snowpaw. She did save the whole clan anyway." Cloudtail mewed. The six cats walked back, with Snowpaw in the lead. Squirellpaw ran and caught up to Snowpaw to talk to her.

"So how does it feel to be the most respected cat in Thunderclan?" Squirellpaw asked. Squirellpaw had also just been recently apprenticed, and was Snowpaw's half sister.

"I don't think I did much. All I did was follow the path Starclan had set out to us. You should be thanking Starclan, not me." Snowpaw said, being modest. She did actually love the fame of saving the whole clan. She felt like a new cat.

A/N: Read, Review, and Have fun:) Next chapter is a meeting with Smokepaw, and a meeting with Thunderclan. I hope to get the next chapter up within the next few days. 


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Moonstone**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**A/N: Hehe, I just wrote another chapter of my other story: The random adventures of Brambleclaw and Ashfur, Chapter 7 was my best chapter yet. Please read it!**_

Whitepaw, Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Graystripe, Squirellpaw and Frostpaw arrived back at the camp, just in time for Firestar to jump up onto the Highrock for a clan announcement.

"As you know, Squirellpaw was ready to become a warrior just before the sickness hit us. I think its time to honour two new warriors into Thunderclan. Also, Snowpaw has earned her warriors name. Even though she had been recently apprenticed, her bravery, courage, and skill has saved the whole clan. I would like to give Snowpaw her warriors name early, because she has earned it. Squirellpaw, Snowpaw, please approach the Highrock." Firestar announced. The two cats walked up to the Highrock. Squirellpaw's ginger coat glistened in the sunlight, and Snowpaw's pure white coat looked like snowflakes on a cold winter day.

"I, Firestar leader of Thunderclan call upon Starclan to honour these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do" The two she-cats mewed. Snowpaw was excited, and nervous at the same time.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I shall give you your warrior names. Snowpaw from this moment on you shall be known as Snowfeather. Starclan honours your courage and compassion, and welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Firestar mewed. He rested his muzzle ontop of Snowfeathers head, and in return she gave his shoulder a respectful lick.

"Squirellpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Squirellflight. Starclan honours your courage and determination, and we welcome you we a full warrior of Thunderclan," Firestar mewed. He also rested his muzzle ontop of Squirellflights head, and she gave his shoulder a respectful lick.

"Squirellflight, Snowfeather! Squirellflight, Snowfeather!" All the cats cheered. Snowfeather felt so happy now, All the cats now treated her with respect and now she was a full-fledged warrior. Either way, she didn't feel like a warrior. She still felt like a young apprentice who got her name too early. It was nice to be treated like a warrior, but she didn't think that she deserved it.

"Oh," Snowfeather mewed. She just remembered that she had to meet Smokepaw tonight near the Shadowclan border. _But how will I slip out there unnoticed? _I'll just say I'm going to go hunting. This wont be a problem at all. Snowfeather hung around the camp the rest of the day, until the sun went down. She then went over to Firestar, and asked to go hunting. He agreed, saying that she should also practice her warrior skills.

She walked through the bushes out of the Thunderclan camp. She quickly caught 3 mice and a starling, then headed off to the meeting place. Once she got there, she saw a sad figure of Smokepaw sitting on the rock.

"Hey, what happened?" Snowfeather asked. Smokepaw was staring at the ground, but at the sound of her voice he looked up at her. He looked very sad.

"M-my father and mother died of Greencough just before I could save them. I had to watch them both die. It was horrible," Smokepaw sadly mewed. Snowfeather immediately felt his sadness, and buried her head in his fur.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. I know exactly how you feel," Snowfeather mewed. Smokepaw then rested his head on her fur, and they sat together for a while. Snowfeather had never known her mother, or her father. She had been left with her sister near the twoleg place, and then Firestar found them on a patrol. Firestar asked Sandstorm to treat the two as her own, but they never really did fit in. Crystalkit and Snowkit were both pure white kits, and Squirellkit and Leafkit had different color pelts then the others. Snowkit sensed that they weren't her real family, and then Sandstorm told her the truth. Snowpaw wasn't suprised that Sandstorm and Firestar weren't her parents, but was a little bit sad because they were the only family she had.

Smokepaw and Snowfeather lay together in silence. It was as if they knew what eachother were saying, even without talking. Snowfeather suddenly felt a warm feeling whenever she thought of Smokepaw. She knew she was in love, but their love could never be true.

**The End!**

**I will write a sequel for this soon, it will be about Snowfeathers forbidden love for Smokepaw. Look for it within the next few days. It will be called, well I'm not sure, so just check my profile in the next few days, and you will see it.**

_**URGENT!!!!!! I NEED A WARRIOR NAME FOR SMOKEPAW, IF YOU HAVE ANY GOOD SUGGESTIONS, PLEASE PM OR REVIEW AND TELL ME. I NEED A NAME!**_


End file.
